Grand Bizaar
by Tishie
Summary: Based on HM: Grand Bazaar. A funny collection of what customers can teach you about love, life and just about anything! Lloyd x Ivan x Character!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It has been quite a while since I delved into HM again. Grand Bazaar has awoken me!_

_*Note: The Main Character's Name;  
__**Nella  
**__…It is a Dutch name meaning "War Horn"  
(Simply because everyone seems Dutch in the game, and she's quite a fierce little lady!)_

_

* * *

_

**Nella's POV**

It was the first Grand Bazaar in my life, here in this fine spring day at Zephyr Town. I had a few boxes of Turnip Salad, (and not the best kind too) a bunch of wild flowers and a couple of bugs in cages for sale.

Honestly, what do I make of such a display!

"Come and feast your eyes on these fine bargains!"

I ring my bell for the nth time, desperate to call in customers. I can't believe Felix says how naturally talented I seem. Looking around, the stall that sells stupid rocks for thousands seems to do much better than me!

"_Excuse me?_ Would you mind telling me how much this flower costs?"

"H-huh? Sorry, come again?" Darn! I shouldn't let my mind wander off!

"This Toy Flower, how much it cost?"

"50G. it's 50G for one flower"

"Is that so? Well then, I'll take all of them!"

I blinked twice. Who was this guy?

"G-great! Well, let me get a bag for you…" I scrambled behind my store to find a nice bag, but to no avail. So, being the flexible merchant that I am; I grabbed a bug cage, set the little guy free and shoved the wild flowers into the cage.

"There! That'll be 300G!" I chirped at the young man.

"Uhm, there are 7 flowers here. That means I pay 350G"

Oh _snap_. I HATE math.

"O-oh that's because you're my very first buyer and I'm giving you one flower for free!" I nodded and smirked in satisfaction. Man, I am quite clever.

"Free? How very nice of you, Nella"

As he said my name, I could feel a slight flutter in my heart. Could it be that I might like the guy, or that I'm just plain irritated by people calling me "Market lady" or "Empty stall girl"?

"No problem. Just keep coming back and you'll see plenty of this soon enough" I handed him the cage full of flowers and tipped my purple hat at my very first customer. He seemed to be amused by how I handled the situation, and accepted the goods gratefully.

"W-wait! This is quite a historical moment for me!" I grabbed my outdated camera that only takes black and white photos, (inherited from my Grandma!) and set it up in front of the stall.

"This'll only take a minute… Mr…?"

"Call me Ivan. And, is it fine to be taking a photograph of us right now? You're in the middle of selling aren't you?"

"Psh, no potential customer in sight. Ok, CHEESE!" I pressed the button that was linked to the camera and snapped it. YES, a souvenir photo of me and my very first crush- I MEAN… Customer!

"So uh, where do you live Ivan? In town? I can deliver a copy for you if you want"

"That would be splendid. Here, this is my address…" He conveniently had a little notebook and pen in his pocket and quickly jotted down a map to his house for me. Man, is this guy nice or what?

"I'll be looking forward to that photo, Nella. Here's the money for the flowers. Have a good day now" He handed me the money, nodded and walked away from my stall.

I smiled as he left, and then counted the money. "100, 200, 300… 400… 500!"

"W-wait, Ivan! You gave me too much!" I tried peering towards where he left off, but I couldn't find any sign of him anymore.

Is this a trick? Is he testing me or something? Or is it a way of helping me out?

Either way, I WON'T HAVE IT. I can do just fine without anyone's help!

I've decided to return the extra 200G to him in his house tomorrow; in the mean time…

"This cage… am I _forced_ to get the bug inside if I buy it?" a certain blonde asked me.

"Well, you're basically paying for the bug; really." I said as I tried to put on the brightest smile I could possibly muster.

Freya placed her hand on her chin and just stood there, staring at the cage.

I wanted to ask her if she wants it, but decided to let her stay for the heck of it. At least I can make my stall _appear_ interesting.

The town bell rung. "The Grand Bazaar will close in an hour, attention everyone! The Gran-"

I can't believe this! Seven hours of screaming, ringing and explaining and I've only managed to gain 300G…"

"You need to convince them, Nella."

A certain turban-head came near me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Not now, Lloyd!

"What do you want, Lloyd? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I closed up early, I sold out today."

"Well WHOOPDIDOO" I continued grunting and eyed Freya. She _still_ chooses not to move, NOR say another word about the item.

"Well are you going to buy it or no-"

"This cage might also hold small pets, like rabbits and gerbils" Lloyd managed to cut in, giving her the brightest smile that seemed to outshine even my own!

"I was just thinking that as well! I had a pet gerbil in my house you see, and it's rather unhappy in his little shoebox…" She got her wallet from her purse and looked at me.

My eyes grew wide at the sudden change in Freya, suddenly, this woman wanted to buy from me!

"How much would it cost then?"

"nine thousa- UMPH" Lloyd shoved some turnip salad into my mouth and waved his arm at her.

"100G for the cage, and 110G with the bug included. Your gerbil's diet should be balanced, and I believe grasshopper might be a staple" He fixed his glasses and glanced at her.

Freya went into that thinking position once more, before ultimately nodding in agreement. "Sounds fair enough. I'll take it with the bug!"

My eyes sparkled as I took the cage and handed it over, grabbing the money and snickering soon after. Freya smiled and waved good bye, quite pleased with her purchase.

"Hey, is money all you can think about, Nella?" Lloyd frowned and looked at me, his one brow raised high.

"Of course not; I'm just really relieved" I smirked and placed half of the money in my pocket. "Here, thanks for your help. As much as I don't want to admit it, you're pretty good with all this merchant business" I offered him 55G, avoiding his glance as I did.

He pushed my hand away gently, and looked in another direction. I swear I could see a slight red form in his cheeks!

"You looked so desperate and sad from afar, of course I couldn't just watch. I don't need any money from you"

"But I'm a rival to your own business"

Lloyd managed to let out a chuckle, which kind of pissed me off.

"Seeing your sorry state right now? You're barely even a threat"

A vein popped in my head as I tightened my fists, ready to punch the-

"I've got enough loyal customers and I sold out anyway. Look, I can't stress how important customer relations is to a business"

"I find it funny how you seem to pull-off a little façade in front of the customers, Lloyd. When I see you stare at the river, or lay in your hammock, you always seemed kind of mad at the world for something"

"And exactly _when_ do you _see_ me do these things?" He raised a brow at the idea of me stalking him.

WHAT A JERK.

"I… I walk around the village a whole LOT ok? I need to catch bugs for m-"

"You're a farmer, not a bug catcher. Focus on your fieldwork first, ok?" He looked at me with pure seriousness. I sighed and nodded. He was probably right.

"I guess I should thank you instead, huh? Well…" I clapped my hands together and bowed down. "Thanks for all the help!"

He looked away once more and covered his face with his long sleeve. "J-just… Make sure I don't catch you _stalking_ me next time" He silently cursed himself and walked away. I didn't look anymore because I wanted to count my money.

610G; this'll help me get by this week.

I sighed and looked around. I wonder where Ivan had gone?

_

* * *

_

_A/N: That was a fun story to write!  
I hope you see the love triangle forming here.  
__**Review**__ to get updates!_

_Thanks for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

I waited on the porch of Ivan's house, his 200G change in my grip. I rang the doorbell and fixed my hat a bit, oh I hope I look presentable!

"Just a minute!" I heard an unfamiliar voice cry out.

"It's alright!" I managed to reply. Nope, it doesn't sound like my dearest Ivan. Maybe it's a kid he tutors?

Suddenly, the door swung open. A boy my height stepped out of the house.

"Uhm, I'm looking for…"

"Ivan, right? He's in the middle of a shower right now, can I take your message?"

"See, it uh… Concerns money and"

"Oh don't worry! I'm **Dirk**, Ivan's younger brother. And you are?"

OH, now I get it. Is this guy my age or what? He seems a bit childish…

"I'm Nella, the new resident farmer!" I flashed him the biggest first-impression-smile I could muster and shoved my gripped hand near his face. He flinched a bit at my fist. How cute!

"And THIS is the change your brother forgot to get from me. Would you be so kind as to give it to him and remind him of how counting change is important- …Why are you laughing!" I was abruptly cut off by Dirk's unfavorable chuckling.

He wiped some tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes and regained composure, that twerp! "I'm sorry! It's just; Ivan's a tutor, right? He **never** ever miscalculates."

I docked my head to the side. So, he deliberately wanted to be a generous donor to my cause?

"So, he…"

"He basically gave you extra cash, since he was aware that you were starting anew and stuff!" He nodded and crossed his arms.

I retrieved my hand and sighed. "Man, do I look _that_ pathetic?" I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes, as I whimpered like a puppy.

He seemed to flush a bit at this; he quickly avoided my gaze and covered his face with his arm. "H-he's just like that, my brother. If anyone needs help, he's more than willing to-"

"Do I hear Dirk complimenting me?" A voice from the house called out.

"Ah! Brother!"

"I appreciate you sticking up for me, Dirk." He said as he stepped out of the door while buttoning his polo shirt. Oh god If I only had my camera with me! I can capture his mid-afternoon glow and his fresh-outta-the-shower hairdo…

"G-good afternoon Ivan… I just wanted to uhm…"

"Give me the change? Thanks for coming all the way here but, I purposely gave you that extra. I'm sorry for being too tactless with my actions… Are you bothered by it?" He went closer to me, please don't do that Ivan, you're making me blush!

"I… I can do things on my-"Suddenly, Dirk whispered to me.

"He's a **gentleman**. It'll break his heart knowing you don't want his help at all. Just take it"

I sighed. Guess I should follow his brother's advice if I want to have a chance with this guy. My face was starting to redden as I said: "Fine, I don't know when and how but I **will**__repay you"

"You are most able to, with the photo you had promised me"

"P-photo? Oh yeah! The photo. It's not done yet, but I'll swing by as soon as it is"

"Excellent. Well, uhm… It's nice seeing you aga-"

"How's about you have dinner here?" Dirk cut in, his face flushing like crazy. What's the deal with this boy? Ivan and I looked at him, shocked.

"T-that's too much already!"

"On the contrary, that's not a bad idea, Dirk. Very well, please allow us to thank you for coming all the way here to give me my change, with dinner" Ivan, with his most gentlemanly smile, offered me a hand to go in. I couldn't even make myself face his direction!

I was about to open my mouth to say no, but I was interrupted by very loud grumbling. I wondered where it had come from, until I realized that both Dirk and Ivan were looking at me with very amused smiles. OH GOD.

"I… I…"

"Ahaha! Looks like I asked her just in time, huh brother?" He grabbed my hand and took me in, while Ivan opened the door for us.

-After the dinner-

That was wonderful! Ivan's not only a pretty smart guy, but he's an awesome cook as well!

"That was such a delicious meal, five stars for you Ivan!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You're welcome to come here and have dinner with us whenever you feel like doing so"

"Brother's pretty amazing isn't he?"

"It's because I had to learn for both of us, Dirk. You were always quite the gourmet when it comes to food!" Ivan and I shared a laugh while Dirk sat in his seat all embarrassed. I thanked them one last time and made my way home.

Learn for both of us? Now that he's mentioned it, I didn't see any sign of their parents around…

Could it be that… they're orphans?


End file.
